Resuce Me
by Kaikouji
Summary: Tala is in Trouble. but will Kai come to his Rescue? i suck at summarys. read to find out. TalaKai
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is a new story to add to my list. So here u go.

Summary: so I guess u could say it was maybe two weeks after the 'breakers first championship. The gang is hanging out partying, and Kai is nowhere to be found. But I guess u could say that this chapter is mostly on Tala and his gang. Other than the 'breakers. So please **don't like don't read. Review I need ideas.**

_**Rescue Me **_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 1_

_-_

_-_

He ran through the cold, dark corridor. Every step he didn't precaution. All he knew was to keep running. The further he got the faster he ran. Time stood still for a hundredth- millisecond. He came upon a corridor and kept running. All he was told was he needed to find help.

How was he to do that? He had no one outside of these walls.

They were counting on him. Tala was counting on him. His beloved captain. All that happened that past 2 weeks no one could imagine. Punishment waited every second. Though he thought he got it bad, the last time he saw his captain, fear washed over him.

He never saw so much pain in someone's eyes. He new he was trying to hide it but it wasn't that hard to miss, maybe because everyone was taught to hide it. Tala normally was very good at that.

But, no his captain, his leader, his friend had so much pain to spare.

Everyone knew he wouldn't last more than 2 days tops. He had to find help.

But who? Rae was out of town traveling with her team, and no one had any idea where they were.

No bladders would help them.

No one trusted the Abby boys.

But there was one.

The legendary Kai Hawartri.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

Thanks to Destiny Kitty, GabZ, Pikke Wood, Anshu to all the reviews. And thank for the input too.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter2_

_-_

_-_

In the BBA building the 'breakers were taking a break from that night's event. Kenny was looking at stats of other teams, Tyson was well, munching out, Max was playing with his blade, Rei was reading a book, and Kai was well no one knew where he was. Their party wasn't for a couple of hours. The party was going to be before the Awards Ceremony, when the Demolition Boyz were to hand over the trophy to the 'breakers. So I guess you could say the boys were doing their own thing.

Kai had gone out strolling this afternoon. He wanted to clear his head of everything.

Ever since the match between Tyson and Tala, he couldn't help but seeing the look on Tala's face.

Kai thought to himself, 'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen.

"I knew I'd find you out here." A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Rei when are you ever going to learn, I like being left alone." Kai told the neko-jinn (sorry on spelling).

"Something's bugging you."

"It's nothing."

"You can't lie to me."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well you better show up for the party."

"Oh sure, I can't imagine leaving you with Tyson alone."

"Kay Kai, hope things get better for you." Rei always knew how to cheer Kai up, even if it didn't seem like it. With that said Rei walked off.

Suddenly Kai's phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out form his pocket and opened the message.

The message read:

_4357,_

_2487_

"WTF?"

'I knew something was going the be weird today.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.

_Thanks again, Destiny Kitty, GabZ, Pikke Wood, Anshu. _

_This chapter is dedicated to you guys._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 3_

_-_

_-_

He felt as if he would fall to his knees every second. The pain stung through every limb in his body. His legs, his arms, his fingers, even places he didn't know he had hurt. The pain was like no other. After the whipping, and the touchier he got sent back to his cell. The door was slammed shut. The darkness engulfed him.

_They say, don't trust,  
You, me, we, us,  
_

"Tal, Tal u in here?" a voice rang out.

_So we'll fall if we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about_

He didn't want to open his eyes. The darkness was so inviting.

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)  
_

"Tal come on. Tal wake up." The voice said again.

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)_

Tala opened his eyes slowly and came to stare at a pair of gray ones. (sorry don't know Bryan's eye color.)

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us   
_

"Bryan." He said meekly.

_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,  
So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop, _

_And it's all about,  
It's all about_

"God, don't scare me like that. You ok?" Bryan asked his captain.

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)  
_

"Yeah don't worry about me. Where's Spence?"

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah) _

"Don't you dare change the subject. Besides Spence is fine. I think."

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

"Bryan." Tala said in a very uneasy voice.

_They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Fear is the enemy,   
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight,  
_

"You didn't, did you? Tal! Great. Fuck why?" Bryan asked his captain.

_It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)  
_

"I had to."

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)  
_

"Why? Are you trying to get yourself killed? How can you be that fucking stupid? You know this kind of fucking thing would happen. Why?"

_It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must   
'Cause you know (ah-ah)  
_

"I don't know. I guess I thought that maybe we would get out of here. I thought we'd get help. But I was wrong." He sighed sat up and moved closer to the wall so he'd be leaning on it to relieve some of his injuries.

"You are such a fucking idiot."

"Yeah I know…"

"… I just hope Ian gets back soon." Tala finished his thought between breaths.

"Me too Tal. Me too." Bryan replied.

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
_

The both kept replaying thoughts in their heads.

'Ian hurry back soon.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey sorry if this kind of seems like Bry X Tal its not supposed to seem like that. AN: the song is from Tatu. Yeah I kind of heard it on you tube so I just added it. Well later._

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 4_

_-_

_-_

Okay, So the 'breakers party started. All of their friends came. The tigers, all starz, f dynasty, barthez battalion (sorry if they aren't their friends I'm still only on the second season.) and a lot more were there.

"Kenny." Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes Tyson." Kenny answered weakly.

"Where's Kai?"

"He'll be here Tyson." Rei answered.

"I want to know where he is. And why he's so late."

"Tyson chill. He's probably…" Kai walking straight up to them cut off Rei.

"Right in front of you." Max finished Rei's thought.

"Don't you ever know when you're late?" Tyson questioned.

Tyson, Kenny along with Max went over to talk to Lee and some other people.

"You know he's right. What took you so long?" Rei asked.

"Nothing." Point blank was the answer.

"Look you can go if you want. I'll cover." Rei was now starring straight off into space.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. You can't expect me to leave you with Tyson all night long."

Kai came face to face with Golden round orbs.

"Look I got something today. And I need Kenny to translate it." Kai held up his phone for Rei to see.

"All I see is numbers." Rei said.

"Duh Einstein I couldn't figure that out myself."

"…Maybe you're supposed to dial it…"

"Tried that. Nothing I've tried worked."

"… It could be a code…"

"Oh sure. Come on it's some kind of message. I just don't know who sent it and I can't read it."

"Can't you retrace the call?"

"Exactly that's why I need Kenny."

"Okay if u say so."

"Yeah what ever."

With that they went to find Kenny.

'Just hope it's not a message form Boris.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So yeah there you have it. AN: my b-day is the 27th I'll be 15.Yeah. oh well if I don't get back to you all **Happy Holidays.**_

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 5_

_-_

_-_

'Okay so today was a bust.' Tala thought to himself. He walked down corridor after corridor.

'Maybe he wants to stop my punishment. Heck… who am I kidding its probably moved up a level.'

Boris had called him up to his office. He being Tala had no idea what was in store for him.

"Where you going?" a voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Master wants to see me. You care why?" Tala questioned.

"Oh little Ivanov wants to play with master does he." The voice sustained.

"Knock it off." Bryan came out of nowhere.

"Oh the tiny runts got himself a boyfriend now does he." The voice was just getting on Tala's last nerve.

"I said knock it off Nick." (An: another boy from abbey.)

"Fine Bryan but Ivanov's mine." With that Nick left.

Nick was always picking on Tala because of being the leader of the demolition boyz. Nick always thought of himself better than Tala or anybody else in the wretched place. He always saw Tala as a suck up. But only did he know.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a retard." Bryan told Tal.

"So what's this about Master wanting you?"

"Nothing." Was the flat reply.

"Look Nick was just being Nick. You know he never really…"

"Leave it I don't care."

"What's up? You're like the new bitch ass Tala no one wants to know. I thought he was bugging you." Bryan eyed Tala. Ever since he lost to Tyson he seemed different. Bryan noticed that Tala started moving again.

"Hey wait up."

"Bryan I can take care of myself."

"You know you'll need my help. Besides if it has anything to do with Ian's disapperance, you'll need my help."

"Yeah."

'Ian I can't protect you much longer.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So yeah there you have it. Well thanks to Anshu for the review. I am going for this demolition boyz chap the 'breakers chap. Yeah so there you have it . again thanks so much Anshu. _

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 6:_

_-_

_-_

So the party ended. The boys were now waiting on tomorrow night at the award ceremony. Kenny, Kai and Rei were working on the message.

"I don't understand it. I can't even decode it. It makes no sense." Kenny was ranting on about the message.

"Chief, can't you just retrace the message?" Rei asked.

"I treid but I can't figure it out. I mean it doesn't have a name. Nothing." Chief was tired. Come on it was the middle of the night. They had been working on it for a while and Kenny was frustrated.

"Kai, who outside of us, would want to contact you?" Rei looked over hopefully.

"I already told you no one. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Rei asked again.

"Hey Kenny do you think you can pinpoint where it came from."

"Well I can try." He typed as fast as he could to come up with the answer.

"Okay, somewhere in Russia."

"That doesn't sound good." Rei added.

"Where in Russia? It could have come form anyone." Kenny interjected.

"Wait. Couldn't the numbers be words?" Rei questioned. (AN: yeah I made Rei smart.)

"That means there's 2 four letter words. But there's a million four letter words in the English language!" Kenny screamed.

'4372, 2487. What if?" Kai thought.

"Help it says help." Kenny said a minute later.

"Help what?" Rei looked at Kai.

"Who'd need your help?"

"Bits." Kenny told them the second word.

"Bits what's that supposed to mean?" Rei exclaimed.

"Kai who's bits?" Rei asked again.

"I'm not sure but I know how to find out. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Across the city."

"Why?"

"Are you always full of questions? Look I need someone's help first. Oaky?"

"If you say so."

'Be home Rae.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yeah so there you have it. Sorry if it's in dialogue I couldn't come up with anything better. I can't wait to write next chapter. It's about Tala and Nick. Heh. _

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 7_

_-_

_-_

Tala walked up to Boris' office. He was now awaiting Mr. High and Mighty himself. (AN: can't you tell I hate his guts.) He was awaiting the worse case scenario.

"Tala." Began the thing eyeing him.

"Yes Sir." Tala replied not wanting to hear what was coming.

"Tomorrow night is when you and the boys are to hand over the trophy to the new champions. (AN: he doesn't even use the team name.) As forth I have spoken with lord Voltaire, he has asked me to step up your punishment. I have decided that begins tonight." He paused eyeing his prey.

"But Sir…"

"No buts Tala I have no excuses tolerated with failure. Are we clear?" He paused being with an inch from Tala's face.

"Yes Sir."

"Then I suggest you leave." So Tala left.

He walked down the corridor running into Nick again.

"Hey Ivanov." He said with a sly tone.

"What's wrong Boris not want to play with you today? Or did your boyfriend Bryan dump you?" that did it. Tala backhanded him and they got into a huge fight. A crowd began to form with Davis and Spencer in it.

"Davis, go find Bryan." Spencer instructed. So Davis went running. He found Bryan with some other guys.

"Bryan." He said in between breaths.

"What?" he eyed Davis; if looks could kill Davis would be dead.

"Nick…Fight…" with that Bryan and the other guys went running.

While everyone was watching the fight:

"Bryan can't protect you anymore." Nick was having fun playing with Tala.

"Shut up!" Tala screamed.

"Oh look the baby's crying for his little mommy." Tala had enough.

"Shut Up!" he screamed again.

"Come on baby get real. Bryan can't save you." He loved the way Tala got angry. He loved that Tala couldn't fight back.

"Bab…"

"Drop It Nick." Bryan's cold voice rang out.

"Quit protecting Ivanov Bryan, he's just a baby. And like any other baby he needs to be taught a lesson."

"I said Drop it." Bryan said again.

"Come on Tala. Lets go." Bryan said.

"Yeah go follow your mommy."

The crowd left. Nick left with some guys. Bryan, Spencer, and Tala including Davis left.

'Why does he toy with me?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_thanks to Anshu. your one of my true reviewers. i love u guys. now see that little button in the left corner 'Submit Review' you know you want to click it._

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 8_

_-_

_-_

So Rei, Kenny and Kai went off in Kai's little search. They had been walking around for a while. And they came upon a street with factory like buildings.

"What are we doing here?" Rei inquired.

"I told you, you'd see when we get there." Kai answered annoyed.

They walked further and turned a corner into a factory like building. Eyes were popping out every which way. They were looking for someone.

"Kai I don't like this place. Its creepy." Kenny said with shivers running down his spine.

"Russia's creepy." A voice pierced the darkness.

"Look who's come back from the dead." It added again.

"Yeah look who's still living down here." Kai said back. A figure stepped from the shadows behind Rei.

"Same old Kai." Rei practically jumped out of his skin.

"Same old Dragon. Where's Tala." Rei and Kenny now looked form the figure to Kai with worried looks on their faces.

"That's why we're here?" Kenny inquired.

"Not here. Hasn't been for a while." The figure said.

"You know where he is don't you."

"Can't say I do. But you checked Abby yet?" the figure said.

"Oh no were not going back there." Rei interjected.

"So you haven't seen him?" Kenny questioned.

"Can't say I have. But a little birdie told me they've got plenty of guards so good luck getting in that place." It added turning to leave.

"But since I'm the person I am I'll get you in."

"No way I'm not going." Rei shouted.

"You two don't have to. I'm going alone." Kai interjected.

"Its not easy." It added.

"I'll take my chances."

"Suite yourself. We met here tomorrow morning before 5 am."

'If your still alive by then.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thank you, to destiny kitty for the review._

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 9_

_-_

_-_

"I could have handled that myself." Tala stopped short. He was ticked; no he was more than that he was pissed off.

"Tala come on. Tala!?" Bryan and Spencer turned around to face their team captain. He had a distant look on his face for clearly a second then faded to anger.

"Will you fucking quit it!" he argued to the both of them.

"Tala you weren't gonna do anything to stop it so I told him to fuck off." Bryan was trying to be the good guy here but Tala wasn't having it.

"I can take care of my fucking problems my self."

"Tal that's not the point."

"Then what's the point Bry?"

"I just hate the fucking idiots that mess with my friend."

"Bry I'm not that fucking helpless. I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back. I can beat Nick with my eyes closed. So drop it."

"I swear your possessed or something. Its like your not the same Tala anymore."

"That's because I'm not." He was pissed. All the things that happened in the two weeks were really taking a toll on him. He had all these dreams at night about the day he lost. He couldn't care less what his teammates said anymore.

"Cut the attitude Tal." Bry was fed up.

"Fine I'll leave then!"

"Fine go ahead see if I care."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" so Tala walked off.

"That didn't go very well." Spencer added.

"Shut up!" Bryan was done.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Who does he think he is. I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself.' Tal was fed up. He was fed up with Bryan, Nick, everybody.

"Hey Ivanov." Tala had it up to here with Nick. He turned around to face him. He was leaning against a wall.

"WTF?"

"Oh did Ivanov have a bad time with Bryan. He didn't kiss you did he."

"Okay that's it! Bryan and me are just friends. Your nothing more than a fly on the wall."

"Wow. Ivanov never thought you could actually fight back. Cause now I've got to rip you to shreds."

"Oh go jump off a bridge."

"Drop the act."

"Retard."

"Take it back. I'm warning you." So the fight began. Then Boris had a guard pull Nick off Tala and he held Tala back.

"Nick. How many times have I told you? Tala is our top ranking bladder in this whole Abby. Now I suggest you go or you can face Tala's punishment. Are we clear Nick?"

"Yes Sir." He bowed and left.

"Now Tala let's go into my office shall we?" he led the way with Tala limping behind. (Sorry if that wasn't added before.)

'Hurry Up Ian.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thanks to Destiny Kitty for the review._ _To answer your questions, Dragon is going inside with him. The factory-like place is an old hideout that the ones who escaped are hiding out in. so yeah I can't give a lot of info. But I think there is a guess on who Dragon is. (Look back over my end quotes hint hint.) Thanks again. I love you guys. Now see that little button in the left corner 'Submit Review' you know you want to click it. _

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 10_

_-_

_-_

So they met out the next morning. Dragon brought 3 freinds, while Kai came alone. But the others weren't to far behind. Hey they weren't about to let him get caught there by himself.

"So you decided to show." dragon called.

"I wasn't gonna miss this."Kai followed back.

"So you ready or you gonna chicken out?"one of the others asked.

"Oh come on hell no. I came here to get in and that's what I'm gonna do."Kai followed his game.

Then a noise was heard behind Drag's friends. Kai knwe exactly who it was.

"Tyson." was the simple reply.

"Oh so oyu brought freinds. Cute."Drag said.

"Hi Kai."Max said.

"I though i told you guys this is a solo act."

"You thin we're gonna let you go by yourself?" Kenny interjected.

"Drag got room for them?"Kai asked. (An: Don't ask me why he changed his mind.)

"Fine by me. But their on your head."That was his surprise answer.

"Fine but stay out of trouble. Rei, Kenny your in charge of them two." Kai told.

"Okay let's move." Drag lead the way.

'Please hang in there. i'm comin Tal.'

* * *

_okay sorry for the long_ _awaited update. i've been havin problems with my now EXboyfriend. i don't get how people can cheat on other people. oh well i guess i'll never know. sorry again. thanks to the guys who reviewed last chap._

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 11_

_-_

_-_

_"_Well now Tala. I've been informed that Ian hasn't been to practice for a couple of days now. Now Tala I'll make you a deal, I'll stop your punishment if you tell me where Ian is." Boris made his point.

If Tal told where he was, his pain would cease to exist. But then he couldn't rat out a teammate.

"Well?!" Boris was getting impatient.

"Well Sir." Tala had to make a choice and fat.

"Don't even think of protecting him." Boris was pissed off, his rank 1 student was making him wait for a fuckin answer!

"Sir... I haven't sen him since the tournament." Tala was lying. He couldn't let Ian get in trouble for waht they agreeed to do.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Tal tell Bry that this is a crazy idea!." Ian explianed._

_"Ther's no way your gonna get help, Hawarrti isn't gonna help us. He hates us." Spencer added._

_"Chill. It'll work right Tal?" Bry looked at him for help. Tal wanted help to get out of this Hell hole._

_"Just go Ian. We'll cover."Tal answered._

_End Flashback_

* * *

He backhanded Tala.

"Now I'll give you one more chance. Where is Ian?" Boris was fed up and wanted answers. He wanted one more kid to punish today. He loved to punish children. Especially since they were afraid of him.

"I don't know Sir." Tala stiffened for the next punch coming.

Boris hit him agian which sent Tala into the back wall.

"Take him back to his cell." Boris comanded one of the guards.

From there everything went black agian.

'Ian get back soon.'

* * *

_okay i always have fun writin on the demo boyz. so sorry if the BBA guys are so short chapters. but soon enough the others will join forces and... oh i shouldn't tell the rest. i'll leave that up to the next chapters. laterz._

So what u thinks? Review!! K.K. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys here is another chapter to rescue me.

**AN: Don't like don't read**

On with the story:

_**Rescue Me**_

_By: Kaikouji_

_Chapter 12  
-_

_-_

_So drag was leading the guys to abby. but he stopped halfway there. They were in the middle of nowhere. _

_"Why'd we stop?" Max questioned. _

_"Well this is our stop." Drag answered._

_"I thought our stop was abby noty in the middle of nowhere!" Tyson said._

_" That's your stop. Ours is right here." One of drag's friends said. _

_"He's taking you." Another one said._

_"Who?" Kenny asked._

_"Me." the figure came out from behind a tree._

_"Hey isn't that on of Tala's friends?" Max said._

_"Uh Duh!" the person said._

_"Ian shouldn't you be somewhere?" Tyson asked._

_"Oh so now your the samrt one?" Ian retroted._

_"Later." drag left suddenly._

_"Well comming or not?" Ian retorted._

_"No way. he's probably tricking us." Tyson said. _

_"No he's not." Kai yelled at tyson._

_"We're following. Now come on." He was fed up. he needed to get ot abby and fast. Tal wasn't going to hag on much longer. Plus he needed answers._

_"Hang on."_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, okay so I know its been ages since I last updated anything. A lot has happened, and a lot has changed in the idk how long I've been away. Between school, new relationship and a whole new direction my life has put me through. I figured why not try to write again. Oh an btw marines is absolutely my favorite branch of the military now :) just saying. So without further ado, here's another chapter to Rescue Me.

An: don't like don't read

Rescue Me

By: Kaikouji

Chapter 13

Footprints sounded off the walls as he ran. "come on tal, where the hell are you?," was all that he could think as he ran corridor after corridor. "I swear once I find you, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Bryan!" a voice called from behind, "wait up. You know I cant run that fast." The taller of the two retorted out of breath.

"Spence, I don't have time to wait for your sorry ass, once Tala got called into Borris' office, I knew right there nothing good was going to come out of it. Either I find him dead, or nearly beaten to death, and he doesn't have time for that." Bryan had, had it up to his head with the amount of toruture that Borris could dish out to his captin. He was his closest friend aside from the others, and he didn't need him completely broken in half. It would take more than willpower to get him out of that hell hole.

"I realize you care about him, but just where do you think your gonna find him?" Spencer added. Okay he had thought through every possibility of the outcome Tala would have ended up with, but places he would be, he hadn't quite gotten to that point of his big plan.

"Okay, that I hadn't thought through." Bryan paced up and down the hall for a minuet or two, and ran the opposite direction he had just came from. "Wait…up," Spencer had said but Bryan by this point was out of ear shot.

He ran down three corridors till he came to his teammates door. He slowly opened it and sliped inside. In the dark light room there was a figure laying propped up against the end of the bed. "Tal…what did he do to you this time…." Bryan trailed off, slowly looking over him head to toe just wishing he could take the pain from his eyes. "….nothing I couldn't handle….." Tala stated obviously denying every inch of his body wanting to give out right there. He just wanted to close his eyes and pray that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow. He wanted the pain to go away. "I'll go get Spencer, hes better at tending to wounds than I am." Bryan got up to leave only to have his arm pulled on slightly enough to turn to the friend laying on the ground in front of him. "…Please stay….I…." he trailed off with tears in his eyes. Bryan did as he was told. He took the unweighted down form of his friend before him into his arms, propped him up in his lap so that he was able to comfort him. "Okay, I'll stay, Spencer will figure it out sooner or later" knowing Spencer he was only a little farther behind as usual.

"Ian please hurry" Bryan thought as he sat there with his teammate… Time was running out.


End file.
